


Worth the Trouble

by Halmaithor



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Feels, Fluff, Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-06 09:07:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21224078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halmaithor/pseuds/Halmaithor
Summary: ‘I’d say four weeks. If we can’t get it together in that time to figure out what we want from each other, then clearly, it’s not worth the trouble.’Josh takes Donna on holiday, but all she can think about is the conversation they've been putting off.





	Worth the Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever West Wing fanfic! Please enjoy :)

_‘I’d say four weeks. If we can’t get it together in that time to figure out what we want from each other, then clearly, it’s not worth the trouble.’_

-

He falls asleep on the plane, and she takes the opportunity to let the worry show on her face, idly flipping through a magazine she isn’t paying any real attention to.

The break will do them both good, but that’s no guarantee he’ll meet the deadline - his deadline, really, because she’s known most of her answer since a half hour after she set the date (or much longer, if she’s honest with herself). His next steps are the only missing pieces.

And he’s loved her a long time, she’s pretty sure - but she knows that doesn’t stop her slipping his mind.

-

They walk hand in hand through the airport, close like they’re making up for lost time. And he grins like a big kid (because he is one, just below the surface layers of fierce drive and sharp politics).

It’s brighter than what they had for years, and it’s purer than what they’ve had for a few weeks now. It’s wonderful, and it makes her feel a fairytale warmth, like happily ever after - but she’s guarded, too, because this isn’t home, and it doesn’t feel like reality.

-

The ocean sparkles in front of them, and in all the happiness there’s a resignation, too. Because his answer doesn’t matter any more. Hers is too definite, and if his is different from what she barely dares hope it is, it won’t unwrite or unravel that. It’s been carved into her for years now. All that’s left is the waiting.

-

The ocean sparkles in front of them, but he barely notices.

He’s looking at her.

-

She’s facing away from him, and he lifts his hand to trace along her spine. She rolls over just a little, smiling up at the ceiling, and he’s grateful, because God knows he couldn’t do this if he was looking into her eyes. ‘I forgot how nice this was.’

She raises an eyebrow.

‘No, not - I mean - uh, vacation.’ He’s fumbling already, and his heart’s suddenly wide awake at 2am, pounding because he can’t screw this up again. ‘I mean, I forgot how good it is to take a break. Clears the head.’

She hums in agreement, looking amused. He takes her hand and starts moving his thumb over her knuckles, focusing on it like a meditation until he can speak again. ‘Lets you think things through. Focus on where you’re going… what you want.’

He looks back at her then, and she’s staring at him, and the hope in her eyes makes her look more fragile than she’s been in a long time. Because it’s only hope. He needs to make her certain.

So he lifts her hand and kisses it gently, and doesn’t look away when he tells her, ‘I know what I want.’

And her face starts to shine with that big, beautiful smile, the one only she can bestow and that he hasn’t seen nearly enough lately.

And she tells him, ‘So do I.’

He pulls her close again, and they lie side by side, breathing slowly, until he realises something that makes him chuckle. ‘Eighteen whole days ahead of schedule. You do realise that’s the last time that’ll happen for at least the next four years?’

She laughs with him, and it’s perfect.


End file.
